Spying with Kenya
by LadyBlue104
Summary: My intention on going to Shitenhouji was completely innocent. Check on my sister's love-life and make sure she chose the right guy. There I met a Speed Monster also known as Naniwa Speed Star and we... well, bonded? KenyaxOC.


Author's note:

Greetings~

I haven't much to say because it's midnight here and I am sooooo sleepy. Don't forget that I also have school tomorrow! But I just have to finish this one-shot before I go to bed. This one-shot is dedicated to Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir because she's actually the one who encouraged my to write a fic for Kenya. And she's also my first reviewer! Thank you so much and please keep reading my fics!

Next series of PoT one-shots will be concerning my favourite members in Seigaku, so please stay tuned! But they'll probably take some time cause I'm focusing on my one love, Hiei, at the moment.

I typed this in four hours time or so and that was longer than my usual writing time so now I'm officially pooped. Please enjoy another piece of my hard work and leave me some love! and don't forget to tell me if Kenya's OOC in this because I honestly don't know. Like I've said, I've always had a hard time in keeping Kenya in character. But I give it my all here so no flames!

Anyway, please enjoy the story and review~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Spying With Kenya

* * *

"A boyfriend?!" I squeaked out in surprise, watching my sister's face reddened to the colour of a ripe tomato.

Satou Natsuki, my dependable and mature elder sister, nodded while she kept combing the wooden brush through my long caramel hair, a shade darker than Natsuki's.

My name's Satou Chiaki and I was the second daughter of the family. The first was of course my beloved sister and then I had one younger sister and two younger brothers. All of us looked alike, with caramel coloured hair and fair skin tone which we got from mom. My eyes were a dark blue which I got from my dad.

I was currently sitting in front of Natsuki's bed with her sitting on the bed and brushing my hair for me. We were having one of our, rare, girls' bonding talk. Our youngest sister would have three more years until she could join.

So imagine my surprise when my dense, insensitive sister told me about her newly acquired boyfriend. She was the one who was the most reluctant to attend our girls' talk sessions. Usually, we had Ai and Miyu – Natsuki's two best friends - with us but they're kind of busy with studying and their new boyfriends.

Gee… were they in heat or something? How could they all got boyfriends at the same time?

Natsuki seemed a bit reluctant when she told me about him but she relented after I whined enough. Shockingly, her boyfriend was a freshman and he was supposed to be completely childish! Now that had gone beyond my wildest imagination.

So, being the curious little sister that I was, I plotted to see this guy with my own eyes.

* * *

I peeked into the Shitenhouji school ground from the side of the temple like gates. It was empty and I caught no sign of anyone around. Slowly, I slyly stepped into the school ground. I heard loud, fast footsteps from behind and turned my head around, panicked of getting caught.

My eyes widened at the figure of a man running in high speed towards me, a trail of dust behind him. His eyes widened when he caught sight of me and he did some weird hand signs and motions for me to side step or something but he was moving too fast.

Right before we collided, he managed to slow down a wee, tiny bit but he hit me nonetheless. Fortunately, he was at least a decent gentleman and when we fell, he grabbed my shoulders and twisted our bodies in the air so I was on top of him.

"Oof!"

We landed in an ungraceful heap on the ground. We were in quite a compromising position actually, with me on top of him and straddling him, my short pleated skirt risen up. I was so grateful that I had worn my black stockings that day.

"Owie…" I whined, rubbing my sore behind.

"H-hey, you alright?" the speed monster below me asked with panic and worry in his face. I blinked and looked down at him in surprise.

He had bleached coffee-brown hair and sharp facial features. His eyes were dark browns that seemed almost black, but with the lights, the dark brown colour seemed to shine. His skin was fair and his physique was quite well for a guy.

He fidgeted and asked in an awkward voice, "Uh… you mind?" he motioned to our position and I squeaked, jumping to my feet in a flash. He stood up and dusted his uniform. He looked at me and sniggered at my flustered face.

"Heh…" I glared and he quickly stopped his sniggering. "S-sorry for that. It's a complete accident, I assure you… uh."

"I'm Chiaki." I introduced, picking up my blue school bag and slung it over my shoulder.

He nodded. "Okay. Sorry, Chiaki-chan. I really didn't mean that." He bowed his head a little before crouching and picking up the tennis bag that lay a feet away from us.

My eyes widened in excitement and I grabbed his tennis bag. "You're in the tennis team!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Are you the one dating my sister?" I asked excitedly. He looked taken aback and I frowned. I scanned my eyes up and down his form and shook my head disappointedly. "But there's no way, huh? My sis has a nice taste."

His cheek reddened and he glared at me, huffing. "Hey! That's rude!"

I shrugged. "Anyway, mind telling me your name? As I've told you mine, it's only fair if I know yours, right?"

I heard him mumble something along the line of 'A devil' and glared at him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He rolled his eyes. "I'm Oshitari Kenya, a third year."

"Oh. So you're really not the one. Phew!" I joked, running my fingers through my hair. Natsuki had been so kind as to tie my hair into a cute side ponytail this morning. I loved my sis!

"Hey! Stop acting so rude to your upper-classman!" he complained in a scolding tone. But he would never be able to scold anyone with this goofy aura around him.

"Don't flatter yourself. If you haven't realised it yet, I'm not a student in this school so I'm not your junior." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly and he shook his fist angrily in front of me. I ignored him and fixed my white and grey sailor uniform.

He seemed to notice my uniform – finally – and whistled. "So you're a part of that fancy all-girls school huh? What's the name again?" he moved into a thinking pose. I rolled my eyes.

"Oda all-girls academy, you moron."

He snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's the name!" then he realised what I called him and growled, "hey! Don't call me names! No matter what, I'm still older than you!"

"Could've fooled me." I commented. I ignored his sputtering and walked past him and into the school ground. From the sound of footsteps behind me, he must have followed. What a stalker.

"Hey, you're not allowed into the school!" he stopped beside me. "Why aren't you at school anyway?"

"I skip. It'll be fine if only for a day. I've got more pressing matter here."

"Yeah, right…" my eyebrow twitched. "What's this pressing matter about anyway?"

"I'm going to check on my sister's love-life, of course!" I pumped my fist and glared at him with determined, fiery eyes. "My sis has been so dense and insensitive about this topic! What if she finds someone bad?"

He sniggered. "Protective much?"

"Only with a sister like mine." I turned around a sharp corner to what looked like a Gym and blinked. "Why aren't you in morning practice anyway? And where the hell is the tennis court?!"

"Well… this spying business seems fun. Maybe I'll tag along." He grinned mischievously.

"No, please. You are useless." His eyebrow twitched and he was once again shaking his fist in front of me, which I slapped away.

"You're such an impolite girl!" he complained in a whiny tone. Then his annoyed look turned into a smirk and he proudly said, "And is it okay to call me useless? After all, I know this school like the back of my hand."

I glared, admitting that he was right. I huffed and lifted my nose in the air snobbishly, "Lead the way then."

"Yes madam." He did a mock-bow before laughing and frolicking away. I walked beside him, slightly behind him, and rolled my eyes at his childish attitude. He had no right to call himself a senior if he couldn't even act like one.

* * *

"This is…" I gawked, "the tennis club?"

It was ridiculous! The members were playing like fools while they did this stupid comedy routine. Two guys who played doubles were actually hugging and twirling around while they hit the ball. The only normal one might be the raven haired punk and the guy with greyish-brown hair. They looked cool, actually.

"So, who is who?" I asked Kenya, eyes scanning over the group of people.

He pointed to the guy with the greyish-brown hair, "That's Shiraishi. Our captain." Then he pointed to the guy talking with him, who had the weirdest hair-style ever, "Koishikawa. The vice-captain." To the comic duo, "Koharu and Yujii." Then at the raven haired punk "And that's Zaizen."

He moved to the other side of the court and pointed at the incredibly huge guy with bald head. "That's Gin." Then to the guy who was being the umpire "That's Chitose." Lastly, his finger moved to the red-head boy who was jumping around like a monkey on drugs. "And that's our super rookie, Kin-chan."

"Kin-chan? What's he? A girl?" I mumbled, eyes scanning over the regulars once again. Natsuki didn't necessarily describe him last night; she only told me his name. Tooyama, was it?

Turning to Kenya, I asked, "Who is Tooyama then?"

"That's Kin-chan. His name's Tooyama Kintaro." He jerked his head to red-head and I gasped.

"That monkey's my sister's boyfriend?!" I squeaked out. Kenya turned to me in horror.

"You mean Satou's actually your sister?!" he looked like a fish out of water. "But you're so different! She's like so mature and has a flawless behaviour! She respects her elders too!"

I kicked his shin. "Shut up! I'll tell my sis what you say just now! She'll kick your behind for me!" I grinned smugly when he howled in pain and began to jump around, holding his precious leg.

"You can't kick the Naniwa Speed Star! What if I can't run anymore?!" he asked in between his pained howl.

"Better than kicking your crotch right?" I asked innocently, tilting my head to the side. He paled and shut up in an instant. I smirked. "Seems like you've learned. Good Kenya."

He scowled. "Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?"

"I did. Just now." I twirled around and crossed my arms over my chest, observing the red-head – who was actually my sister's boyfriend. I heard his annoyed grunt and glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. "What? You got anything to say?"

He shook his head furiously when I moved my leg a little. I smirked and nodded at him before going back to my observing. The red-head was obviously a freshman –like what Natsuki had told me last night – but he could play quite well; though he probably should stop with his shouting.

"And Kura-senpai bought me a bouquet of fresh daffodils! He's so sweet!"

I seemed to know that voice.

"That sounds like Shiraishi-senpai. You're really lucky, Ai-chan!"

Ai-chan? And that voice sounded so familiar.

"You talk like you're single, Miyu."

Crap! That's Natsuki's voice! And Ai and Miyu were there too!

I grabbed Kenya's hand and quickly dragged him away. He murmured his complains about being dragged around by a girl but there's amusement in his eyes. We hid behind the highest bleachers and peeked out at them.

"Look, that's Satou! Maybe I should-" I grabbed the back of his collar before he could stand up fully and forcefully pulled him down. His knee hit the hard bench and he cursed.

"Be a good boy and shut up Kenya." I ordered.

"I'm not a dog!"

I ignored his whining and watched my sister and her friends secretly. They opened the wooden gate to the tennis court and stepped in, instantly greeted by the members. I watched Ai skipped happily to Shiraishi, giving him a peck on the cheek and giggling cutely. They looked like those baka-couple around the streets.

Next was Zaizen. He walked silently to Miyu and nodded at her. Miyu was blushing and she seemed to be stuttering over her greeting – ever the shy girl. I wouldn't believe that they were together if not for the slight softening of Zaizen's eyes when they landed on her.

And last but not least were Tooyama and my sister. He bounced over to her and tackled her into a big hug. I gawked. My sister blushed and hit the side of his head, making him fall to the side. She huffed and seemed to be ranting and reprimanding him. But Tooyama didn't look like he minded as he was staring at her with big, hopeful puppy eyes.

"Ooh… she's crumbling." Kenya uttered in amusement and I looked at him in confusion. He pointed to the tennis court and almost fainted when my sister stopped her scolding and looked away awkwardly, patting Tooyama's head like a kid.

I squealed. "I can't believe it! My sis is in love!"

Kenya watched my sister patting Tooyama's head and he turned to me. "Seems like both you and your sister have a knack for treating boys like pets."

I narrowed my eyes before grinning. Lifting my hand, I gently pat his head and ran my fingers through his bleached hair. It's a bit dry, probably from the bleaching, but it's still very soft.

"Don't be jealous now Kenya. You're also a very good boy."

He pushed my hand away and grumbled, "Impolite girl," which earned him a pinch on his side.

We continued to observe my sister and her boyfriend until the morning practice ended. When they were dispatched, Kenya led me to the courtyard. I sat below the window to Tooyama's class, right beside his desk. Even outside, I could hear his snoring.

"He snores louder than my dad." I cringed at the loud sounds. Kenya laughed beside me. "Why does the teacher let him sleep in class, anyway?"

"They are all used to it."

After hours of listening to Tooyama's snoring, it was finally lunch break. The three couples were going to eat lunch together on the rooftop. Now how could I spy on them?

Kenya and I stood in front of the door to the rooftop and I pressed my ear to the door. I heard nothing. It'd be better if I could somehow get in but that's impossible because this door was annoyingly loud and they'd notice me.

Kenya began whistling beside me and I jabbed my elbow against his ribs. "Shut up. I'm trying to hear here!"

He rolled his eyes but quieted down anyway. He was really starting to learn.

I looked around the place in distaste. There were old furniture littered around and they're extremely dusty. God, didn't anyone ever clean this place?

With everything so silent around me, I managed to hear bits of their conversation. But unluckily, I just couldn't make out what they were talking about. Urgh! I just wanted to kick this door down! Maybe Kenya could do it for me.

I heard shuffling and footsteps drawing nearer to the door. I panicked and turned to Kenya sharply. "They're coming! What should we do?!"

"What?! I'm going to be in trouble if Shiraishi finds me!" he looked around the place and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to an old, dusty and falling-apart closet. My eyes widened and I tugged on my hand.

"No way! That place's gross! I'm not going in there!"

"We've got no choice!" he opened the door and I grimaced when he pushed me in. I whimpered in disgust when he slipped in, making the space smaller and closed the door so it was completely dark in here.

I bared my teeth and glared at him. "I'm so going to get you for this." I threatened with a shushed voice. He looked down at me and I froze at the incredibly close proximity between our faces. I could feel his breath fawning on my face and blush.

I was thanking every Gods or Goddess for the darkness in the closet. If he were to see my reddened face, he would never live it down. I moved my head back, trying to create more space between us. He didn't seem to realize.

I heard the sound of door opening and loud laughter. The footsteps were drawing away, until they were finally non-existent. I quickly pushed the door open when I was sure that it was safe and shove Kenya out.

"Can't you be gentler?" Kenya asked in a whiny tone, patting his chest.

"S-shut up, pervert!"

"What?" he sounded shocked "How am I a pervert?!"

I began to make my way down the stairs, ignoring his complaining.

* * *

After lunch break, I waited outside the school building, below Tooyama's window, and once again listened to his snoring. At the second break, he woke up and pranced to the canteen where he met up with Shiraishi. Shiraishi seemed to be emptying his wallet by buying Tooyama food.

My eyes bulged out at the bags of breads in his arms. How could that small boy eat that much?!

My sister, along with Ai and Miyu, were at the library. Natsuki was checking for new books, Ai was skimming over mangas and Miyu was talking to her boyfriend, Zaizen. He was reading a music magazine with his headphone around his neck. His eyes never wavered from the magazine but he was actually listening to her; proved by his nodding and sometimes giving responses. Aw… he's actually a sweetheart!

I heard loud grumbling from behind. Turning around, I saw Kenya's sheepish grin and rolled my eyes. "Stupid."

He opened his mouth to complain but stopped short when I opened my bag and took out a bar of chocolate and a cartoon of vegetable juice. I gave it to him and his eyes danced with amusement.

"Seriously? Chocolate?"

I glared. "If you've got any complains then give those back."

He shook his head. "Nah. Chocolate's fine. And I like this." He motioned to the cartoon of vegetable juice. I smirked.

"You'll be treating me to something classy for them."

He stopped; the chocolate just an inch away from his awaiting mouth. I laughed and nudged him. "I'm not that stingy, silly!"

He narrowed his eyes for a moment before breaking into laughter and bit into the chocolate. He swallowed and looked at me weirdly. "Not hungry?"

I shrugged. "I had a hearty breakfast this morning."

"Mom's a good cook, huh?" he bit into another piece of chocolate before chugging down on the juice.

I shook my head. "My mom can't cook. Dad's in charge of the kitchen."

"What does your father do?"

"He's a writer. Mom's owns a café."

"Cool."

The bell rang and we made our way to one of the bench under a cherry blossom tree. I really didn't want to indulge myself more in Tooyama's loud snoring.

"So," Kenya crumpled the paper and aluminium foil in his hands before throwing them into the trashcan beside him. "What do you think so far?" he asked before going straight into his drink.

"He's fine. Sis looks happy with him. But he could start listening to lectures soon. And probably stops snoring so loud."

"That's it?"

I looked at him questioningly. "What do you expect?"

"Knowing you? Lots of whining, complaining, ranting-" I cut him off with a harsh jab to his ribs. He coughed and glared at me. "What? It's true! You've got an acute sister complex!"

"I do not!" I denied "I only want what's best for my sis!"

"Yeah, right…"

I ignored him and rested my chin on my palms, elbows on my knees so I was leaning forward. "But sis looks so happy. Miyu-chan and Ai-chan too. I'm so happy for them." I sighed "Now I'll be the one without a topic when we're having a sleepover."

Kenya threw the empty juice cartoon into the dustbin.

"Ah~" I whined "I want a boyfriend too!"

Kenya laughed. "They'll back off once you start yelling and treating them like pets."

"They won't! Besides, boys seem to like being treated like pets." I grinned. "You still stick with me, don't you?"

He paled. "I wonder why."

"Hmph! How rude! No wonder you're still single. You've no idea how to treat a lady!" I crossed my arms and lifted my nose in the air.

"Hey! I know too!"

"Right… I completely believe you."

So we began our bantering. Am I going crazy or arguing with Kenya was actually really fun?

After we yelled at each other until both our faces were red and we ran out of insults, we laughed. It was fun, I'd admit, talking with Kenya. He was able to put up with my bossy attitude too.

When we stopped, we gasped for air and relaxed against the hard wood of the bench. I smiled slightly as the wind blew and the cherry blossoms' petals scattered with the wind.

"Kenya?"

"Hm?"

I turned my head sideway to him and smiled. "Thanks for today. It's been fun. And you're not completely useless too."

He looked at me in silence before finally grinning himself. "For a bossy devil, you actually got an innocent smile."

I blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "Who cares?"

I wanted to say I didn't but I was actually curious. I shrugged it off and stood up at the sound of bells. I needed to go home now or I might get caught.

"You should head off to practice. You've missed your morning practice and a whole day of school." I smirked sinisterly "You'll be in so much trouble."

Kenya sweat-dropped at my evil look. I chuckled and patted his head like a dog. "Now be good and go to practice." I stood up and picked my bag up "I need to go home too. I'll see you again then."

Just as I was about to take a step, a hand shot to my wrist. I looked over my shoulder at Kenya who had a light blush adoring his cheeks.

"H-hey. This Sunday… wanna go to the amusement park? With me?"

I blushed. Did he just invite me to a date?!

"S-seriously?"

He shrugged, his blush deepening. "Why not right? I just… kinda… want to know you better." I gasped silently. "You're bossy and annoying but you're actually very fun to talk to. So… yeah…" he looked away awkwardly.

I looked at his hand which was still around my wrist and giggled at his red face, though I didn't doubt that my face was probably redder than his.

"Sure. I'd love to."

Maybe this could lead to something.


End file.
